


El destello de un beso

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por momentos, Moira siente la sombra de una memoria rondar su mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El destello de un beso

** El destello de un beso **

Moira no recuerda nada.

Bueno, por momentos siente la sombra de una memoria rondar su mente.

Un niño volando. Una chica diciendo que está orgullosa de ser lo que es. Un muchacho con aros de fuego. Un joven en un laboratorio.

Y un beso.

Aunque ese beso no es lo que los otros miembros de la CIA suponen.

Recuerda una puerta entreabierta. En el interior, un tablero de ajedrez olvidado y, a un lado de este, dos hombres besándose.

Moira no recuerda nada.

Le gustaría hacerlo.

FIN


End file.
